Dreamer s Curse
by TenderRose
Summary: Sasuke s a teenage runaway, Sakura is a rebel. What will happen when they meet? Will they fall in love? Will either of them ever return home?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not Naruto, not Sasuke **pout** and nothing really... hehehehe^^

**I snuck out of the house, quietly closing the door to my past**

As the first white flakes drifted down from the sky, I shivered, unwillingly letting the icy air get to me. I checked my watch for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. I sighed, watching my breath turn white in the winter air; it was 5:30 in the morning. Other than the solitary car, whose driver glared at me disapprovingly, the street was completely empty.

In front of one of the grey apartment buildings lay a pile of garbage bags, the stench blowing in my direction. I could hear the rats searching for rotten food among the rubbish, but otherwise the early morning was silent, dead. As a strong gust of wind blew down the street, I pulled my knees higher up to my chest, leaning back into the hard steps of an abandoned shop.

I hadn´t thought that sleeping would be an option out here on the dark street, but my exhaustion had got the better of me. A moment ago I had closed my eyes, shielding my face from the biting cold, the next I was woken by a distant sound.

A little way down the road I could see a dark shadow moving closer. I couldn´t tell what the figure looked like because there were no street lamps to fill the grey surroundings with light. A shiver ran down my back, as I realized it must be some sort of drunk. I sniffed the air, searching for a whiff of alcohol that would surely give the stranger away.

It didn´t come.

Instead, however, with every step the figure took, the sound that had aroused me grew louder. It was a song, one I knew all too well.

Why was this person singing my song? The band had only performed it twice. And there had never been many people to see us. I remembered sitting at a cluttered desk, thinking and rethinking every part of the words I just scribbled down on the paper in front of me, while thick tears gushed down my face, sticking to my lashes, reflecting on the song.

As I was recalling the memories of those two concerts, where I´d been singing my heart out, I didn´t notice that a figure was standing silently beside me, waiting for me to come out of my revery.

I looked up and was suddenly staring into the most brilliant emerald eyes I had ever seen. I was staring up into a curious face. The green eyes were being held behind the thick glass of huge orange spectacles. The heart-shaped face was surrounded with strands of bubblegum-pink hair which seemed to have come out of the two messy mickey mouse ears she had created with a couple of colourful bands barely holding up her strangely coloured hair. The girl glanced down at me with worry in her eyes, before she shrugged her shoulders slightly, beamed at me and held out her hand.

"Hello! My name is Sakura Haruno. What´s your name?"

I had not moved until her clear, chiming voice broke the silence I had had to endure all night. Hastily, I got to my feet and took hold of her still extended hand. Even though I was now peering down at the petit girl, who just about reached my chin, she had a firm and confident grip. I was amazed at how much happiness streamed from those eyes even though it was the middle of the night in winter.

I looked at her clothes and my breath caught, how could she survive the cold? Okay, she was wearing a pair of thick black doc martins which were covered with white flowers she had obviously drawn on during lessons, but otherwise she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans: one leg was ripped so I could see her shimmering skin through the holes, the other leg was completely missing from the knee down. Over that, she wore a many-layered skirt which she seemed to have made herself. I grinned inwardly at myself, admiring her artistic talents she obviously had with the sowing machine. Then my eyes reached her top. She was wearing a jumper, but I could only guess at the original colour, probably black, because it was covered in neon-coloured bows and buttons. I hoped for her sake that she was wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath that. I was freezing!

I looked back at her face, and blushed. She had been watching me take mental notes of her clothes and I hadn´t even answered her question yet. She must think I was some sort of rapist, checking her out. Before she could think of any too demented ideas of what kind of person I was, I cleared my throat and answered her.

"Hi, I am Sasuke Uchiha."


End file.
